"Chris and the Chocolate Factory" Transcript - Total Drama Roleplay
20:31 <@Chris|Heather> ------------- NEW DAY ---------------- 20:31 * LeShawna is lookin' fly today. 20:31 * LeShawna wakes up. 20:31 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: (Episode Starts -- Contestants are all in a Chocolate Factory, not waking up) 20:31 <@LeShawna> (Wow. xD) 20:31 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *sleeps* 20:31 * LeShawna looks around. 20:31 <@LeShawna> :D 20:32 * Duncan|Zach is licking on a lollipop thinking about Courtney 20:32 Traveler1 ~traveler@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:32 <@WM|Noah> (DINNER! CAN SOMEONE PLAY NOAH?) 20:32 * LeShawna goes back to sleep. 20:32 <+Geoff|> (Were they like, drugged or something? :|) 20:32 <@LeShawna> (xDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:32 (I WILL 20:32 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: Well, here we are, adventurers! My chocolate factory in the Great Belgium! 20:32 <@WM|Noah> (Nalyd, can you be Noah) 20:32 <@LeShawna> Errr... 20:32 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: Well, here we are, adventurers! My chocolate factory in the Great Belgium! 20:32 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *is sleeping right next to Geoff* ^_^ 20:32 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: Belgium is known for its chocolate, that's why my uncle decided to build his chocolate factory here. 20:32 (Me, Owen) 20:32 Izzy|Nalyd has changed nick to Izzy|Noah 20:32 <@Izzy|Noah> (its the role I was born to play :D) 20:32 * Duncan|Zach kissed the lollipop 20:32 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: Fortunately, he died. :) 20:33 <@LeShawna> Dang, Chris. 20:33 <@Chris|Heather> O.O 20:33 <@LeShawna> Now I know why you ain't loved. 20:33 <@LeShawna> -.-' 20:33 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: *wakes up* I had a dream I woke up in a factory like this :D 20:33 <+Duncan|Zach> *wakes up* 20:33 <@Lindsay|FH> The chocolate factory died? 20:33 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: Now, not only do I not have to talk to him anymore, I've also inherited this sweet factory! Check it! :d 20:33 <@Lindsay|FH> :( 20:33 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o *holding lollipop in hand* 20:33 * LeShawna licks the wall. 20:33 <@Izzy|Noah> Noah: *wakes up* Yes, Lindsay, the chocolate factory died -.- 20:33 <@LeShawna> Mmmm. 20:33 <@Chris|Heather> Hmmm... 20:33 <@LeShawna> It is sweet. 20:33 Traveler1 ~traveler@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has quit Quit 20:33 <@Chris|Heather> You're right. 20:33 <+Duncan|Zach> *throws it at LeShawna's weave by accident 20:33 <@Lindsay|FH> Aww, Heather 20:33 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:33 <@LeShawna> -.- 20:33 <@Chris|Heather> I'm surprised this place isn't a total dump. 20:33 <@Lindsay|FH> I feel bad for the chocolate factory 20:33 <@Lindsay|FH> It's dead 20:33 <@Lindsay|FH> :( 20:33 <@Chris|Heather> Chris: Because I'm in SUCH a great mood, I've decided to spare you from elimination today! 20:34 <@LeShawna> *rips lollipop out, some hairs come out as well* 20:34 <@LeShawna> O.O 20:34 <@LeShawna> :D 20:34 <@Chris|Heather> YES!!!!! 20:34 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: *to Lindsay* I went to a funeral for a factory that went out of business once! :D 20:34 <+Duncan|Zach> Lindsay, Chocolate factories can't die 20:34 Chris|Heather has changed nick to Heather|Chris 20:34 <+Duncan|Zach> >_< 20:34 <@Heather|Chris> Oh, yeah! 20:34 <@Heather|Chris> This is awesome! 20:34 Heather|Chris ~tdifan13@S01060022b0d29b16.vc.shawcable.net 20:34 realname : Java user from java.freenode.net 20:34 channels : @#TDWIKI-RP 20:34 server : niven.freenode.net OR, USA 20:34 account : TDIFan13 20:34 End of WHOIS 20:34 <@LeShawna> (conf) It's about time, I was ready to vote myself off. -.- 20:34 <@Izzy|Noah> Noah: No its not -.- 20:34 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: However, there WILL still be a challenge! 20:34 <@LeShawna> Ugh. -.- 20:34 <+Duncan|Zach> Oh wow... What's the catc- 20:34 <@Heather|Chris> -_- 20:34 <+Duncan|Zach> There we go. 20:34 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: That's right, you folks get to tour this amazing chocolate factory before I sell the lot for a ton of cash! 20:34 <@Lindsay|FH> Can Trent come? 20:34 <@Lindsay|FH> :D 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> No. >.< 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> No. >.< 20:35 <@Lindsay|FH> Why not? 20:35 <+Duncan|Zach> Where is the free samples Chris? 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> *shuns Lindsay* 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> There are none! 20:35 <@LeShawna> :| 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> :d 20:35 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: *gets in Geoff's face* Isn't this awesome! :d 20:35 <@LeShawna> :-O 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Your challenge is as follows; do whatever you can to avoid the temptations of this chocolate factory! 20:35 <+Geoff|> Why would you want to eat anything here, Duncan? :| 20:35 <@LeShawna> .... 20:35 <@LeShawna> Temptations? 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> Mmm, I'm already tempted. 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> :d 20:35 <@Lindsay|FH> But it's dead, right? 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Whoever makes it through the tour the longest without being taken to the viewing room wins an awesome prize! 20:35 <+Duncan|Zach> I don't know :( I just had a "Owen" dream O.o 20:35 Traveler3 ~traveler@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> Where's the viewing room? 20:35 * LeShawna sees the spot of the wall which she licked suck inside the facotry. 20:35 <@LeShawna> O.O 20:35 <@Heather|Chris> It's a room where you view the other adventurers during the challenge, and how they're doing! :d 20:36 <@LeShawna> This place is more dangerous than my neighborhood in a blackout. 20:36 <@LeShawna> -.- 20:36 <@Heather|Chris> ...any questions? No?! Good! :d 20:36 <@Lindsay|FH> Will Trent be tehre? 20:36 <@Lindsay|FH> *There 20:36 <@Heather|Chris> All ready? Good. ;) 20:36 <@Heather|Chris> *opens the doors to a magical factory* Welcome...to Chris McLean's Chocolate Factory! 20:36 <+Geoff|> :| 20:36 <@LeShawna> (conf) Imma admit, I got a sweet tooth. 20:36 <@LeShawna> o.o 20:36 <+Duncan|Zach> (conf) It's all so tempting... worst than my mother's snickerdoodles. 20:36 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: I love chocolate! But gum is better than chocolate. You can eat gum forever, chocolate starts to taste funny when its in your moth too long and - Oh my gosh, look at chef. XD *points* 20:36 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: These are the Chef-Loompas. Sing us a song, Chef-Loompas! 20:36 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: These are the Chef-Loompas. Sing us a song, Chef-Loompas! * 20:36 <+Geoff|> (Conf) Didn't Chris say this place was abandoned? :| 20:36 <@LeShawna> O.O 20:36 <+Duncan|Zach> Chef-Loompa?! 20:36 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *mumbles* Do I have to? :s 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: I said...SING US A SONG. :@ 20:37 <+Duncan|Zach> *laughs at Chef* 20:37 <@Izzy|Noah> Noah: Chef-loompas... wow -.- 20:37 <@LeShawna> *laughs hysterically* (Font change. -.-) 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *sigh* McLean, McLean! He is not lame! Do watch out, he'll throw you off your game! 20:37 <+Duncan|Zach> SIng Come Fly With Chocolate Next! 20:37 <@LeShawna> o.o 20:37 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: Oh my gosh, geoff, isnt that funny? :d 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: McLean, McLean! This is his place! If you'd like to gossip, then talk to his face! 20:37 <@Lindsay|FH> Oooooooooh 20:37 <+Geoff|> :| 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *harmonizes* What do you get when you eat a live bunny? :) 20:37 <@Lindsay|FH> Can I be a Chef-Loompa? 20:37 <@Lindsay|FH> :D 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Nothing like Chris, who's jokes are funny! 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> whose* 20:37 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Why would an old lady cross the street? 20:37 <@LeShawna> That joke wasn't funny. 20:37 <@LeShawna> -.- 20:38 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: I wanna sing! :D 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: To gaze at Chris and his awesome feats! 20:38 <+Geoff|> did Chef like, shrink down a few inches? :| 20:38 <+Geoff|> *Did 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: McLean, McL- 20:38 <+Duncan|Zach> BOO! *throws a chocolate bar at Chef 20:38 <+Duncan|Zach> :@ 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Okay, Chef-Loompas, I'm really happy for ya, and I'mma let you finish, but...we REALLY need to move on with this tour. 20:38 <@LeShawna> (conf) Chris isn't conceited at all. -.-'''' 20:38 <+Duncan|Zach> (Kayne West XD) 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> O.O 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> Is that... 20:38 <@Lindsay|FH> (Oh, that sure was CLEVER.) 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> A chocolate fountain?! :D 20:38 <@Heather|Chris> (Thanks, FH. :)) 20:38 <@LeShawna> (Originality points for that one.) 20:38 <@LeShawna> (:p) 20:38 <@Izzy|Noah> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:39 <+Duncan|Zach> Heather! no! Don't do it! You'll get Fatter than your mom! 20:39 <@Izzy|Noah> (win :p) 20:39 <@Lindsay|FH> If Heather goes I want to go! 20:39 <+Duncan|Zach> (XD I'm so OoC tonight XD) 20:39 <@Izzy|Noah> Izzy: No, Chris, let them keep singing! :D 20:39 <@LeShawna> Ooooh. 20:39 <@LeShawna> Mmmmm... 20:39 <@Lindsay|FH> Right, Heather? 20:39 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:39 <@Heather|Chris> No way. 20:39 <+Duncan|Zach> Heather... I need to talk to you... 20:39 <@Heather|Chris> I'm not eating that. 20:39 <+Geoff|> :| 20:39 <+Duncan|Zach> for a moment. 20:39 <@Heather|Chris> I'm on a diet. 20:39 * LeShawna peers into the chocolate fountain. 20:39 <@LeShawna> :D 20:39 <@LeShawna> Ooooh! I can see my reflection! 20:39 <@Lindsay|FH> I'm glad you're on I diet Heather :) 20:39 <@Heather|Chris> Ummm... 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> LeShawna... 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> You really need it 20:40 <@LeShawna> Wha...? 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> Maybe that isn't totally saafe... 20:40 <+Geoff|> :| 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> O.O 20:40 <@WM|Noah> (BACK) 20:40 <@LeShawna> Course it is, gi-- O.O 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> What was that, Lindsay?! 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> Oh wait, that came out wrong 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:40 WM|Noah has changed nick to WebkinzMania 20:40 <@LeShawna> Ahahaha! 20:40 <@LeShawna> HA! 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> I meant that you needed it so you can be not fat? 20:40 <@LeShawna> *laughs uncontrollably* 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:40 WebkinzMania has changed nick to WM|Noah 20:40 <@LeShawna> Ha! 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:40 <@LeShawna> *stands on edge of fountai* 20:40 <+Geoff|> :| 20:40 Izzy|Noah has changed nick to Izzy|Nalyd 20:40 <@LeShawna> Ahahaha! 20:40 <+Duncan|Zach> :| 20:40 <@LeShawna> HAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> Not that you're like fat or anything 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> *pushes LeShawna in* 20:40 <@LeShawna> *falls in* 20:40 <@WM|Noah> (What happened?) 20:40 <@LeShawna> O.O 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> You little jerk! 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> :o 20:40 <@Heather|Chris> I can't believe you'd -- 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> DDD: 20:40 <@LeShawna> You skinny witch! 20:40 <@LeShawna> :@ 20:40 <+Duncan|Zach> LeShawna is sinking?! 20:40 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Ooh! Push me next! :D 20:40 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> You called a jerk? 20:40 <@Lindsay|FH> :'( 20:41 Heather|Chris changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (7): Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Noah / Eliminated: LeShawna 20:41 <@LeShawna> Gurl, Shawndra got me floatin'. 20:41 <@Lindsay|FH> *me 20:41 <@WM|Noah> Good 20:41 * LeShawna floats into a drain. 20:41 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Ooh, you fell into the fountain, ouch! While we'd normally pick you up, you're about to get sucked up that gigantic tube, and deported into the Viewing Room. Sorry. :p 20:41 <@LeShawna> O.O 20:41 <@WM|Noah> We can live without her. >.> 20:41 <@Lindsay|FH> :o 20:41 * LeShawna is sucked into a gigantic tube. 20:41 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: LeShawna, don't go! :'( 20:41 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:41 <@Lindsay|FH> Poor LeQuisha :( 20:41 * LeShawna is tossed into the Vieweing Room. 20:41 <@LeShawna> X_x' 20:41 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: McLean, McLean! How is this right? 20:41 <@Lindsay|FH> Right, Heather? 20:41 <@LeShawna> *Viewing 20:41 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Poor Shawndra :( 20:41 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: A girl her age should be flying a kite! 20:41 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Not drinking a fountain of choc-late! 20:41 (Omigosh, I just now realized this was a Charlie adn the Chocolate Factory reference :o) 20:41 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: That just makes her totally wet! 20:41 <@Izzy|Nalyd> (no, really? :p) 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> This looks familir.. Agustin is his name? HE suffer the exact fate like LeShawna 10 years ago... 20:42 <@Lindsay|FH> (...just now?) 20:42 <@Heather|Chris> Can we move on? 20:42 <@LeShawna> *watches TV, covered in chocolate* 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> He won a golden Paper 20:42 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: -- Gum Room -- 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:42 <@WM|Noah> Gum? 20:42 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: GUM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:42 (And now Izzy is out. :P) 20:42 <@WM|Noah> I don't eat gum. >.> 20:42 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: I think you'll all be pleased to know that, here, we make some awesome chocolate-flavored gum. 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> Is that the shape of Courtney? 20:42 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: I'm a world champion gum chewer :D 20:42 <@Lindsay|FH> I love gum 20:42 <@Lindsay|FH> :D 20:42 <@LeShawna> (conf) Yeah, I got eliminated from the challenge first, but I can lick my arm and get a sugar rush. :D 20:42 <+Geoff|> Awesome. :D 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> *sees Courtney shaped gum* 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:42 <+Duncan|Zach> D: 20:42 <@Heather|Chris> Chocolate-flavoured gum?! 20:42 <@Heather|Chris> Ewwww! 20:42 <@WM|Noah> Gum is for... unhealthy people 20:42 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Chris, I want gum D: 20:42 <@Heather|Chris> That's gross beyond reason!! -.-' 20:43 <@LeShawna> *looking in TV* Ohhhh, that's nassssssty. -.- 20:43 <+Duncan|Zach> I don't wanna eat her shape... 20:43 <+Duncan|Zach> She's soo pretty. 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Izzy, I'd watch myself if I were you...some of the gum here is extremely dangerous. 20:43 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Gimme gimme gimme :@ 20:43 <@WM|Noah> Like Chef-Lumpas and Iznut. >.> 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Izzy, I'd watch myself if I were you...some of the gum here is extremely dangerous. 20:43 * Duncan|Zach throws gum to Izzy 20:43 <@LeShawna> (Oh, you're going BB on us? -.-) 20:43 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: I heard you the first time you typed it >.> 20:43 <@Lindsay|FH> Dangerous gum? 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> (Yep. XD) 20:43 <+Duncan|Zach> (:O Izzy broke the fourth wall!!) 20:43 <@Lindsay|FH> Does it have, like, guns and stuff? 20:43 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Ha! Nothing's too dangerous for Izzy (full name withheld) 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> :| 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> Ummm... 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> Yeah.. 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> But - 20:43 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *grabs blue chewing gum, blows a huge bubble* 20:43 <@LeShawna> (The fourth wall is hard to repair. :@) 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> Why don't ou... 20:43 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> O.o 20:43 <@Lindsay|FH> Oooooooo 20:43 <+Duncan|Zach> Izzy! You 20:43 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:43 <+Duncan|Zach> are 20:43 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Do I have gum in my hair? o>O 20:43 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Wowie, that's big! 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> turning 20:44 <@Lindsay|FH> I want some! 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> BROWN! 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> :@ 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> :|* 20:44 <@Lindsay|FH> Want some gum, Heather? 20:44 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *blue chewing gum explodes on her and she looks like she has turned blue* 20:44 <@Heather|Chris> :-O 20:44 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Oh my god, I'm from Avatar :D 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:44 <@Heather|Chris> No way! 20:44 <@Lindsay|FH> :o 20:44 <@Lindsay|FH> She's blue? 20:44 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Or I'm a smurf! :d 20:44 <+Geoff|> :| 20:44 <@LeShawna> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:44 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *pick up Izzy* McLean, McLean, look at this girl! 20:44 <@Lindsay|FH> Ummm 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> She's blue... 20:44 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Look at me! :D 20:44 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: She should not be traveling the world! 20:44 <@WM|Noah> No, you are a big fat blue... donut thing. 20:44 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:44 <@Lindsay|FH> do you have gum that turns you tanner? 20:44 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: I shouldnt? 20:44 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: For, my Gosh, she is covered with blue! 20:44 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: I'm a smurf -.- 20:44 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: She must be infected, she caught it from you! :@ 20:45 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Do you dislike people of blue color? :@ 20:45 * Duncan|Zach throws gum at a Chef-loompa 20:45 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Ummm...guys...I don't think she's infected with anything... 20:45 <@Lindsay|FH> 'cause I don't want to be blue like Izzy... 20:45 <+Duncan|Zach> STOP WITH THE SINGING :@ 20:45 <@Heather|Chris> *takes Izzy to the infermery* 20:45 <+Duncan|Zach> It's driving me crazy! 20:45 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: NOOOO D: 20:45 Heather|Chris changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (7): Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Noah / Eliminated: LeShawna, Izzy 20:45 <@Izzy|Nalyd> (are Izzy and LeShawna in the same room? :p) 20:45 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: -- Chocolate Invincibility Room -- 20:45 <+Duncan|Zach> Alright. Is the next room something with gold, I remember a movie like this. 20:45 <@Heather|Chris> (Yes) 20:45 (I don't think they'd fit. :o) 20:45 <@WM|Noah> What's this? 20:46 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:46 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: You know LeShawna... 20:46 <@WM|Noah> Oh 20:46 <@WM|Noah> :| 20:46 <@LeShawna> ? 20:46 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: You're booty looks lovely in chocolate >:D 20:46 <@LeShawna> :| 20:46 <@LeShawna> For real? 20:46 <@LeShawna> :D 20:46 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *stares* 20:46 <@LeShawna> :| 20:46 <+Duncan|Zach> (XDDDD) 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> This, my friend, is the chocolate immunity pass! It grants immunity to anyone in the game! Unfortunately, you can't get one! 20:46 <+Duncan|Zach> Sooo... 20:46 <@LeShawna> (conf) Ain't she do this last episode too? o.o 20:46 <+Duncan|Zach> :@ 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> O.O 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> Lindsay!! 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> I need that! 20:46 <+Duncan|Zach> I want one! :@ 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> Go get it for me! 20:46 <@Lindsay|FH> What? 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> Right now! 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:46 <@Lindsay|FH> Need what? 20:46 <+Geoff|> :| 20:46 <@LeShawna> A diet? -.- 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> The chocolate immunity pass1 20:46 <@Heather|Chris> I want it!! 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> Ohhh, you want some gum? 20:47 <+Duncan|Zach> I'm going for it! 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> -.-' 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> I wanted some gum too 20:47 <@WM|Noah> conf: You can't get one. They are idiots. >.> 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> but I didn't want to be blue 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> -_- 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> but if you like the color blue... 20:47 <@LeShawna> *screaming into TV* WHAT HAPPENED TO "YOU CAN'T GET ONE"!? -.- 20:47 <+Duncan|Zach> O.o 20:47 <+Duncan|Zach> YOu know what... 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> Lindsay, let's go. 20:47 <+Duncan|Zach> I think Lindsay should go 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> Where? 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> *tugs on Lindsay's arm* 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> Go where? 20:47 <@Lindsay|FH> Ow! 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:47 <@WM|Noah> Go home. >.> 20:47 <+Geoff|> I don't think we're supposed to take it, guys. :| 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> Get that chocolate invincibility pass for me. 20:47 <@Heather|Chris> It'll help me in the game. 20:48 <@WM|Noah> No, duh. Those idiots don't know what they are doing. 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> Can't you get it 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> you're not, like fat or anything 20:48 <@Heather|Chris> <.< 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> Well 20:48 <@Heather|Chris> Look. 20:48 <@Heather|Chris> I want it. 20:48 <+Duncan|Zach> (conf): This is soo like Dickie and the Donut Factory 20:48 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> you are on a diet 20:48 <@Heather|Chris> :d 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> Hmm.... 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> I guess we can go get it 20:48 <@Lindsay|FH> Let's go together, bestie :) 20:48 <@Heather|Chris> Fine. 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> *walks up to golden plate* 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> Can we skip there? 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> I've walked. 20:49 <@WM|Noah> :| 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> *skips behind Heather* 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> *grabs invincibility pass* 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> Oh, oh let me see it! 20:49 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> No! 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> *takes it from Heather* 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> You'll rip it! 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> O.O 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> oooooh, it's pretty 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:49 <@Izzy|Nalyd> (CAT FIGHT!) 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> Oh, sorry :( 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> *snatches it back, but tears it in half* 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> (STUF.) 20:49 <@Heather|Chris> :o 20:49 <@Lindsay|FH> :o 20:50 <@LeShawna> :o 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> Oh no! 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> It broke 20:50 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:50 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Oh yeah! :D 20:50 <@WM|Noah> Excellent. :D 20:50 <@LeShawna> (conf) Dumb witch. -.- 20:50 <+Geoff|> :| 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> *waddles over to Heather and Lindsay* :-@ 20:50 (conf) I warned her) 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> Awww 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: McLean, McLean! Look at these thieves! 20:50 <+Geoff|> How do you break chocolate? :| 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> you're so cute 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:50 <@LeShawna> (conf) *in extreme disbelief* Did she just seriously do that? 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: They think that their lives are just a breeze! 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> *huges the Chef-Loompa* 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> LD 20:50 SHUT. UP. 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> *hugs 20:50 :@ 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> *:D 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Stealing things, that's a thief's job! 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> It's so cute, Heather 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Do try to think, before you rob! 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> >.> 20:50 <@Lindsay|FH> Can I keep one, Chris? 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> I don't think they're that cute. 20:50 <@Heather|Chris> Naw. :@ 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> D: 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> :( 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *inspects Lindsay* This pretty girl's never ever done squat! 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> Awww 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *inspects Lindsay* This pretty girl's never ever done squat! * 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> it called me pretty 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *inspects Heather* This pretty girl has no heart, it rot! 20:51 :@ 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *inspects Lindsay again* This pretty girl needs to lay off tanners! 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> It called me pretty agian! 20:51 (Start) 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> *again 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *inspects Heather again* And this pretty girl needs to learn some manners! 20:51 <@Izzy|Nalyd> (XDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:51 * Duncan|Zach throws chocolate at the chef-loompas 20:51 :@ 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: *sigh* Take them BOTH away. To the Viewing Room. 20:51 Seriously! 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> Is Trent there? 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:51 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *pick up Lindsay and Heather and escort them away* 20:51 I hate songs! 20:51 :@ 20:51 <@WM|Noah> No 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> Bye everybody! 20:51 <@Lindsay|FH> :D 20:51 except rocks 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Little criminals. Anyways, Geoff, Noah, and Duncan. Let's move onto the chocolate commercial room. 20:52 <@WM|Noah> Your mom is there 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> Aaaargh! 20:52 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *eyes shift evilly and... when nobody is looking... pokes Shawndra* :| 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> You can't do this to me!! 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> :@ 20:52 <@WM|Noah> Okay. 20:52 I love Rock. :) 20:52 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *eyes shift evilly and... when nobody is looking... pokes Shawndra* :| 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> I'm Team Captain!! 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> Well, I was! 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> Put me down right now! 20:52 <@Lindsay|FH> Where's Trent?! 20:52 <@Lindsay|FH> Heather, he's not here 20:52 <@Lindsay|FH> :( 20:52 (BRB real quic) 20:52 Heather|Chris changed the topic of #TDWIKI-RP to: Contestants (7): Duncan, Geoff, Heather, Izzy, LeShawna, Lindsay, and Noah / Eliminated: LeShawna, Izzy, Heather, Lindsay 20:52 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *eyes shift evilly and... when nobody is looking... pokes Shawndra* :| (KG... your line.. XD) 20:52 <@LeShawna> (I just noticed that all the girls are eliminated. xDDDDD) 20:52 <@LeShawna> (O.O 20:52 <@LeShawna> OMG 20:52 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *eyes shift evilly and... when nobody is looking... pokes Shawndra* :| 20:52 <@LeShawna> SHE TOUCHED THE BUTT. 20:52 <@LeShawna> :@ 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> :| 20:52 <@LeShawna> GURL, WTF IS WRONG WI'CHU!? 20:52 <@LeShawna> :@ 20:52 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: -- Chocolate Commercial Room -- 20:52 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: :d *runs away* 20:53 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: This, my friends, is where we film our commercials. Well, where we USED to film our commercials. 20:53 O.o 20:53 <@Izzy|Nalyd> (XDDDDDDDDDDDDD) 20:53 <@WM|Noah> What's this? 20:53 Seriously? 20:53 <+Geoff|> :| 20:53 O.o 20:53 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: I told you, I'm selling this place, and I'm probably going to get about three, maybe four million dollars off of it. 20:53 It's huge. 20:53 <@WM|Noah> Wow, no wonder how this is broke. 20:53 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Yes, it's a big factory, but quite run-down. 20:53 <@WM|Noah> brb 20:53 <@Lindsay|FH> (conf) Why isn't Trent here anymore? I can't find him anywhere... 20:53 Traveler3 ~traveler@ool-45717949.dyn.optonline.net has quit Java user signed off 20:53 (where's Geoff?) 20:53 <@LeShawna> (He's here.) 20:53 Is that a TV? 20:53 <@LeShawna> (He's just a silent little devil. >.>) 20:53 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Duncan, Geoff. Since you're obviously the best-looking guys we've got, I've told the commercial-makers that you can star in our commercials. 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: All you have to do is act like a chicken. :) Both of you. 20:54 <+Geoff|> Uhhhhhhhh, no thanks. :| I'm good. 20:54 Oh Geez no. 20:54 :@ 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: And it'll be on national television. 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: <.< 20:54 * Duncan|Zach slaps chris 20:54 I REFUSE TO 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: owww.. 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: You can't do that! 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: :@ 20:54 (XD, Duncan chicken. :d) 20:54 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:54 <@LeShawna> (:|) 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> *waddles up to Duncan and Geoff* 20:54 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Stubborn children, stupid yet buff! 20:54 * Izzy|Nalyd pokes Heather's head O.O 20:54 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: You may get the girls, because you are tough! 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> -_- 20:55 * Duncan|Zach kicks the Chef-loompa 20:55 <@WM|Noah> back 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: But you're still no-good lying jerks! 20:55 <+Geoff|> These guys are totally creeping me out. :| 20:55 Get off me you freak! 20:55 :@ 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: You're the evil that always lurks! 20:55 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Heather, I don't want to alarm you... but you've got a funky shaped head :| 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *singing* When I was young, I was bullied a lot! 20:55 * Duncan|Zach kicks the Chef-Loompas and runs 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *singing* When I was young, I was bullied a lot! 20:55 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has quit error: Connection reset by peer 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: By kids like you, they were also quite hot! 20:55 <@Lindsay|FH> Izzy, have you seen Trent? 20:55 (And they carried them all into the dungeon I mean, the viewing room.) 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Nevertheless, they got expelled! 20:55 <@LeShawna> Dang, these munchkins know how to improvise. O.o 20:55 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Yeah, we voted him off last night 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: Now, it is your time to go...to...h- 20:55 <+Geoff|> Did Chef just call me "hot"? :| 20:55 <@Heather|Chris> *cough* 20:55 Duncan|Zach za@cpe-098-122-099-178.sc.res.rr.com has joined #TDWIKI-RP 20:55 <@WM|Noah> :| 20:56 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: I called you hot geoff... >:D 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> Chef-Loompas: *run off, and come back with LeShawna, Izzy, Heather, and Lindsay* Here. 20:56 <@Lindsay|FH> Voted him off 20:56 :@ 20:56 <@LeShawna> :| 20:56 <@Lindsay|FH> So...he's, like, gone? 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> Well, well, well... 20:56 <@LeShawna> *is licking her arm* 20:56 <@Lindsay|FH> :o 20:56 * Duncan|Zach comes back 20:56 <@LeShawna> :D 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> It looks like we've got a winner of the challenge! 20:56 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Yup :) 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> :D 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> Noah!!!!!! :D 20:56 <@LeShawna> -.- 20:56 Are those freaks gone? 20:56 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: Like Beth and Harold :) 20:56 <@WM|Noah> What? 20:56 <@Lindsay|FH> Noah... 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> Chris: Ladies and...Geoff. 20:56 <@WM|Noah> Oh, I won. >.> 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> Please give him a round of applause! 20:56 <@Lindsay|FH> Ohhh, that one 20:56 <@WM|Noah> Yay me! 20:56 * Duncan|Zach returns 20:56 <+Geoff|> *Awkwardly claps* 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> >.> 20:56 Are those freaks gone? 20:56 :@ 20:56 <@Heather|Chris> I don't get paid enough for this. *waddles off* 20:57 <@LeShawna> *doesn't clap* 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> Awww 20:57 <@LeShawna> >.> 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> I want a Chef-Loompa 20:57 * LeShawna continues to lick her arm 20:57 <@LeShawna> :) 20:57 <@Heather|Chris> Noah, now...your prize! A lifetime supply of................................................................................... 20:57 Thank god. 20:57 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *hugs Geoff* I've never felt closer to you now than I ever have before... :) 20:57 <@Heather|Chris> Chocolate jellybeans! :DDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDDD 20:57 <@LeShawna> Ew. 20:57 <+Geoff|> O~O 20:57 <@Heather|Chris> Ew. 20:57 <@WM|Noah> :| 20:57 <@WM|Noah> I hate that. >.> 20:57 <@Heather|Chris> Do you want them?! 20:57 <@Heather|Chris> :D 20:57 <@WM|Noah> (throws it to indsay) 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> :o 20:57 <@WM|Noah> Take it. >.> 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> Me? 20:57 <@Heather|Chris> Well, that's too darn bad! Because you're keeping them, Noah! 20:57 <@Izzy|Nalyd> (XD) 20:57 <@WM|Noah> :| 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> But I'm too pretty to eat this food 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> here, give it to Heather 20:57 <@Lindsay|FH> :) 20:58 <@WM|Noah> (goes to the garbge can and throws it out) 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> Every day for the rest of your life, these chocolate jellybeans will be delivered directly to your home! 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> Every day for the rest of your life, these chocolate jellybeans will be delivered directly to your home! 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> :D 20:58 <@Izzy|Nalyd> Izzy: *mouthful of Jelly beans* how can you be too pretty for jelly beans? o.O 20:58 <@WM|Noah> (BRB all) 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> So... 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> Have fun. :d 20:58 <@LeShawna> (Ew, the elimination table looks fugly with a dark blue square at the bottom and six IN's in a row. :@) 20:58 <@WM|Noah> O.O :| 20:58 *laughing* 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> That sounds like more of a punishment. 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> It is! :D 20:58 <@LeShawna> I got a better reward than that fool. 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> And that wraps up our thirteenth episode!! :d 20:58 * LeShawna continues to lick her arm. 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> Join us next time for Total Drama World! 20:58 <@Heather|Chris> ;) C C C